


A Little Feeling

by Dark_Romances



Series: FFXV Family AU [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Babies, Birth, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, family au, gladio doesn't mind though, hold their babies for the first time, ignis is a screamer and you can't change my mind, twin girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Ignis and Gladio bring their girls into the world.





	A Little Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as an ask on Tumblr and I figured I would post this on here as well! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> <http://trashglasses.tumblr.com/post/180061372552/ffxv-family-au-the-first-time-both-promptis-and>

“Astrals above! As soon as I’m finished here, I’m going to strangle you with my own bare hands!” Ignis growled at Gladio, who was sitting behind him in the hospital bed for support. “I can not believe I let you do this to me!” He screamed, closing his eyes and pushing as hard as he could.

One of the girls already made it into the world. Now, her sister was next in line. The nurses were cleaning up and taking care of the first girl while the doctor and other nurse help Ignis deliver the next baby.

“You can kick and punch and hit me as much as you want Ig. Whatever you want okay? Whatever helps you deliver this baby. I don’t care.” He said, holding both of Ignis’ hands as he pushed. “You can do it, Iggy! You are doing great!”

Ignis stopped pushing for a second and collapsed against Gladio for a moment. “I…I can’t do this anymore…” Iggy panted, closing his eyes.  “Only one more good one Iggy. That’s it. One more. Then we can finally hold them.” He encouraged as he held his hands. “Squeeze my hands as hard as you can. Scream as loud as you want. I can take it.”

Ignis nodded, grabbing Gladio’s large hands and started pushing again, cursing loudly as the pain overcame his body. “Amazing Iggy! She’s right there! Keep going!” Gladio yelled. Ignis screamed, followed by a growl and squeezed his hand harder. It wasn’t long before a high pitched cry filled the room.

Ignis immediately collapsed into Gladio’s chest as the doctor put the baby in his arms. The nurses quickly grabbed the other girl and rested her right next to her sister. Ignis had both girls in his arms now. A tired smile crossed over his lips as he kissed the top of their heads. Gladio pushed his husband’s sweaty hair back a little and kissed him softly.

“They look like you Gladio,” Ignis said, not looking up from his twins. “They have such light hair though. I am rather fond of it.”

Gladio climbed from behind him so he could have more room to relax and so he could see the twins better. Gladio stood next to the bed and leaned over to grab one twin from Ignis. He honestly felt like he was grabbing the most precious object ever created. He carefully held the small child in his large arms and he couldn’t help but feel the warmth in his gut.

A couple of tears came streaming down his face as he looked down at the little girl in his hand. He didn’t think he was going to have such a reaction. “Hi, baby girl…I’m your dad. Your sister is right over there. Right with momma.” He said, looking down at the whining child in his arms. Ignis chuckled softly from his bed.

“It’s nice to see you finally opening up. It only took the birth of your children to do it.” Ignis joked, looking lovingly down at his daughter. “It’s nice to see you let a soft side out for once.”

“Hey,” He said, wiping the few tears he had and looking over at his husband. “Who wouldn’t get emotional when you have girls this cute?” He asked, chuckling a little.


End file.
